kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Eraqus
Cyan? This guys might remind people of Cyan. Probably in due to his Samurai theme and his hair and facial hair Name find someone not lazy to translate famitsu. ..Wow. And I thought Yen Sid was bad... at least that sounds kind of like a mystical name. This is just awful. Dazuro 16:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Wha? Why remove the reference. It's true D: Kaihedgie 17:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :According to who? We have the stuff about Reno on Axel's page because Nomura has outright confirmed it.Glorious CHAOS! 17:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay? Someone else left the Terra-to-Zack reference and no one seems to mind about that. Matter of fact, he's not the only one. There's also Vexen-to-Hojo as well so might as well remove those too. Kaihedgie 17:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Will do.Glorious CHAOS! 17:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Only there is another other problem: the Final Fantasy wiki acknowledges these comparisons and keeps them in the articles. With the resemblances being painfully obvious, why would you need to remove them? This series is part Square-Enix after all. So while actual FF cameos aren't making any appearances, new characters modeled after FF ones are showing up. So why the remove just because of a lack of confirmation? We don't need to have a confirmation to know how blatantly obvious it is.Kaihedgie 18:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that while it's clear he has FF influence, it is also clear that we don't exactly know what that influence is, exactly. It's blatant enough from his name that he's some kind of FF guy, let's leave it at that for now. We really shouldn't be encouraging speculation.Glorious CHAOS! 00:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So you wanted the reference removed just because you didn't know even though someone else did? |:/ Kaihedgie 01:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Remember your Riku example? Especially since we don't know anything about this guy besides appearance, it's really iffy to be claiming any basis right now.Glorious CHAOS! 01:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ....Go straight to the Final Fantasy wiki and start lookin' up characters BEFORE FFVII. It seems pretty evident that nearly no one on here has actually played any FF games prior to VII. Kaihedgie 01:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Um, I'' have, no need for the tone. And how is he like Cyan, exactly, given what we know at the moment? They're both samurai, and...um...gee. They are ''so alike, my god.—Urutapu 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Similar build and facial features. It's not that hard at all. Kaihedgie 02:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay...Yeah. Delete his page... The Japanese fansites are going to the trouble of spelling it out. To be fair though, they think that an X fits in there somehow, turning it from a Yen Sid analogue to something of an Organization precursor. Then again...we know Xemnas is descended from this group, it would make sense for him to get the idea somewhere. I just don't see how they fit the x there, it sounds like coughing.Glorious CHAOS! 00:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, We're getting multiple hits for Erauqxs from several Japanese news-sites. Move?Glorious CHAOS! 00:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Not sure if I'll go with the move just yet. Is there more than one site which suggests this spelling ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Let's wait a little bit, okay? See what happens...--'NinjaSheik' 00:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :21, in fact. Only 4 english sites claim Erauqs.Glorious CHAOS! 00:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :we were wrong about unbirths y'know. ::So we should not present any information until the game is translated?Glorious CHAOS! 00:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, you win. Look, I was able to translate this part, "The "Erakuusu" named, KH and conscious Nobody anagram series, square (square) read backward, or in addition to X "erauqXs"". Not very good, but...--'NinjaSheik' 00:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Wikipedia translated his name as Master Erauqxs. For now, we can go with that.--'NinjaSheik' 00:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Erauqxs is it, though I'm gonna be tongue-tied pronouncing it. It's just as bad as Troisdsifhsodfuvtashobgvh. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 00:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :And another reminder to all : no more aggression on speculation. If this happens, I'll not hesitate to slap a warning. Seriously, with that language... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::The um, wikipedia one was me, since there were sources for it and not for Erauqs.Glorious CHAOS! 01:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Then, I won't question your judgement. I believe in you.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Really, no. This is hilarious. Jumping a guy, then adding in INCORRECT information on a wiki. You guys really are special. Oh, one last thing: http://heartstation.org/gallery/birth-by-sleep/birth-by-sleep-scans/Japan127.jpg.php?z&p=full-image Yeah. Terra's keyblade DOES a have a keychain. So, now that you know, you can keep on adding that he doesn't. Keep it up you guys! Doing great so far...--NeutraVega 02:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't care about me. Just fix the page. There's bigger crap to work over than dealing with me. Like cleaning up the mess, for example. --NeutraVega 02:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC)